


what did I tell you

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: junhong learned that day that guy was jung daehyun. teleporter extraordinaire and self-proclaimed savior of the masses. junhong thinks that’s a little far-reaching, but daehyun tells him very seriously:“i have a plan, and it’s working so far.”





	what did I tell you

**Author's Note:**

> not sure why the sorter picked like, every daehyun ship ever..i didn't plan this to have so much daehyun in a row

powers are an annoyance. people with powers are forced to live separately from those without. something about them being a danger, junhong doesn’t really pretend to understand or sympathize. the barriers keep them contained to one section of the city, you can only transfer to other cities if you put in an application, you cannot leave the barriers, you are stuck.

junhong was born in this city, his powers manifesting early. he was doomed anyway, his parents both had powers, only rare cases would see a child powerless when your odds are like that. he was only a baby, he hadn’t _meant_ to burn straight through the crib and the floor of the hospital. it was frustrating sometimes, junhong being stuck inside of this barrier, being able to see out but not being able to leave.

he’s 18 and discontent when his life changes.

the barrier is light blue and see through, it’s thick and made of something junhong can’t place. he’s spent a lot of time in a forest that is split by the barrier, slapping his hands on it, trying to burn it, trying to do anything to get through. he’s 18 and slumped against a tree, looking at the barrier, when he spots someone looking at _him_ through it.

non-powered humans look in also, but this person was pressed against the barrier, hands cupped around their eyes. it was weird, it made junhong bristle. the guy was pretty, light blonde hair and thick lips, tan skin, he was really too far away for junhong to spot more of him, but that was taken care of shortly.

one second, junhong was alone sitting on the ground of the forest. the next, the guy was next to him and leaning down into his space.

junhong learned that day that guy was jung daehyun. teleporter extraordinaire and self-proclaimed savior of the masses. junhong thinks that’s a little far-reaching, but daehyun tells him very seriously:

“i have a plan, and it’s working so far.”

daehyun keeps coming back after that, even though junhong tells him it’s dangerous and what if he gets caught? but daehyun just laughs and wraps an arm around junhong’s waist.

daehyun is organizing something, junhong becomes acquainted with other people he had never met before. yongguk, himchan, jieun, hyosung, jongup, youngjae, countless others. he’s not really part of the progress, daehyun complains to him that “they think you’re too young,” and then he mutters, “jongup is only a year older.”

the zones are, for the most part, isolated. they aren’t capable of supporting themselves, though, so there are entrance points. daehyun camps out at one for three days, junhong visiting occasionally to provide company and food.

some days, daehyun asks junhong, “what do you think you would do without the barrier?” and junhong isn’t sure he has a real answer.

“travel, i guess,” junhong always replies, because, is life really so different outside the barrier?

junhong knows the plan, knows what the rebel group is going to do (rush the entrance, destroy resistance with their powers, hold off long enough to get hyosung time to destroy the barrier with her psionics, “the outside is weaker,” daehyun told them, “the entrance is the weakest point in the structure because it’s thinner and the seam is right there,”) but daehyun finds him the night before. teleports right into junhong’s room and scares the life out of him, but then he crawls under junhong’s covers and sniffles against his collarbone. 

“what good is it to help destroy barriers when you all get released into a world that despises you?” daehyun says against junhong’s neck, so close his lips are brushing and his breath is making junhong feel clammy.

“what do you mean,” junhong asks, because he has no concept of a world outside of the barrier. obviously, people are scared of them, but at least they will be free.

“this isn’t my first barrier destruction,” daehyun tells him, and junhong had already assumed that, “life won’t get magically better for anyone.”

junhong wants to roll his eyes, “but we won’t be stuck anymore,” and daehyun’s _free_ so he doesn’t get it, really, “at least we will be able to do what we want, whatever is in the way is just a new obstacle.”

daehyun is mostly quiet for the rest of the night, pressing kisses to junhong’s shoulders, face, arms, body, junhong feels a bit overwhelmed, but he thinks, _this could be the last time_ , so he just gives what he has back.

 

 

the barrier bursts, the powered humans trickle out, it’s almost too much to take in. unsurprisingly, unpowered humans are scared of the powered ones, so they are (mostly) left to their own devices.

 

daehyun clings desperately to junhong’s shoulders, “you move too slow, i have so much to do,” and junhong rolls his eyes finally.


End file.
